Random Song Drabbles
by Jessi28
Summary: First 10 songs that played on my I-Tunes. Mostly Hermione centric and they don't have anything to do with one another. The chapter titles are the names of the songs.
1. Dance Floor Anthem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the songs. I love reviews and I leave cookies for those who do review. I saw the challenge to write drabbles about the first 10 songs that play on your iTunes and couldn't resist.

* * *

Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte

"She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for"

Hermione was getting ready to go to a club with Ginny. It was her first time out since things ended with Ron.

She put on her jeans and the rather revealing blouse she had decided to wear. She applied make-up and straightened her hair.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's see what other fish are in the sea."


	2. You Know Me Better Than That

You Know Me Better Than That by George Strait

"Oh you know me better than that.  
You know the me that gets lazy and fat.  
How moody I can be, all my insecurities.  
You've seen me lose all my charm, you know I was raised on a farm.  
Oh, she tells her friends I'm perfect  
And that I love her cat, but you know me better than that"

"I'm sure she doesn't think all of those things about you," Hermione said absently.

"But she does and she's in for a surprise when she finally figures it all out." Ron let a breath and ran fingers through his hair. "That's what was so great about us. You know that I am moody and that I'm not perfect."

"I also know that you hate cats."


	3. Why Why Why

Why Why Why by Billy Currington

"Why, why, why do you wanna change me now?  
Ain't I the one you loved everything about?  
You might start missin' the old me around  
So why, why, why do you wanna change me now"

"I don't understand why you mind now," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I've always minded, I just never said anything about it."

"Didn't you used to say I was perfect, just the way I was?"

"Yes," Hermione said glaring "But—"

"Then I don't see why you want to change me now?"

She faltered: for once, Hermione Granger didn't know what to say.


	4. Once in a Lifetime

Once in a Lifetime by Talking Heads

"And you may ask yourself  
Where does that highway go?  
And you may ask yourself  
Am I right? ...am I wrong?  
And you may tell yourself  
My god!...what have I done?"

"Fred, why are you looking at me that way?" Hermione asked.

"I…" he paused to take a breath. "I wanted to make sure you know what you are getting into. That you know where this road is going and that you know you are doing the right thing."

"Fred Weasley, I love you and I want to marry you."

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. "So you won't wake up and ask yourself 'what have I done?'"

"It's highly doubtful," she smirked. "It's just not something that Hermione Granger says."


	5. Should've Said No

Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

"You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me"

"I can't believe you are asking me to forgive you. Ronald, you cheated on me with Lavender and I'm supposed to just take you back?" Hermione Granger was almost as outraged with him now as she was upset that he had cheated on her.

"Please, Hermione, I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but you should've said no." With that Hermione walked away from the boy at her feet.


	6. Like We Never Loved at All

Like We Never Loved at All by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

"You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life"

"Hermione, it's good to see you. How are you?" Draco asked casually.

"Not as good as you," she sighed. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Look so happy and carefree," she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Did we mean so little to you that you can just go on with your life? You seem like we never happened, that I imagined it all."

"You didn't imagine our love," Draco said quietly.


	7. Maybe She'll Get Lonely

Maybe She'll Get Lonely by Jack Ingram

"Right now she's angry  
As mad as I've ever seen  
And if she makes it a hundred miles  
That means she's breakin' free  
I think time is of the essence I keep ringin' her phone  
It ain't lookin too good right now before she's too far gone"

Ron was sitting in the living room of their apartment. He kept using the fellytone to try and reach Hermione.

"Answer it….please come one……just answer it. I know you're mad, but please just answer this damn thing."

He sat waiting for her to answer. He tried again. He left a message and then 12 more.

"Hermione, if you get lonely, I'll be here waiting." It was the 13th message on her machine and he hoped that it would be lucky for him.


	8. My Little Secret

My Little Secret by Carolyn Dawn Johnson

"I've been told that I'm not a good liar  
And I wear all my thoughts on my face  
When he's near it is like I'm on fire  
Yeah I'd like to stay but I'm afraid I might give it away

My little secret I got it bad yeah I'm in deep  
He doesn't know it yet  
my heart is dying trying to speak  
And it getting so much harder to keep my little secret"

"Hey Blaise. Nice to see you, but I think I'm gonna be going now," Ginny seemed slightly flustered.

"Ginny—wait—where are you going?" Blaise asked.

She stopped and turned back. "I was…." She looked around wildly for someone she knew. "I was just going to say hi to Ron."

"You feeling alright? You never want to see your brother let alone say hi to him."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"Is there something you aren't telling me? You are being very evasive?"

"Me, evasive? Where would you get that idea? I just have to not be here right now, at this moment. I'll see you later Blaise."

As she walked away, Blaise wanted to tell her not to go but he still had to keep his secret. He wasn't sure if Ginny liked him and he certainly wasn't going to tell her he loved her.


	9. New Oreleans

New Orleans by Toby Keith

"There's a few defining moments in every person's life  
When you know what you've done wrong  
And you know what you've done right  
And before the congregation and her husband and her kids  
She says, "How dare you even speak to me  
After everything you did" "

Hermione was enjoying dinner at the Burrow. Every member of the Weasley family and all of the extended family was present. Children, aunts, uncles, parents and cousins were all in the yard enjoying one of the few sunny days in England.

As they were serving desert, Draco Malfoy strode into the yard. The only person would never forgive. He apologized for coming uninvited but said he had to try and get Hermione to forgive him.

"I can't stand that you hate me. I can't tell you how sorry I am but I was cursed and I want to do it."

Hermione dropped the cake she was holding. "How dare you even speak to me after everything you did?"

Not everyone knew why she was so upset, only Ron, Harry, and the Weasley parents.

"Calling me mudblood in school was all you and even if you were under the Imperious curse, you still killed my parents!" Hermione ran into the house crying and Ron ran after her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you ever," Draco whispered.


	10. Little Red Rodeo

Little Red Rodeo by Collin Raye

"Oh, how fast can I go, gotta catch that little, red Rodeo.  
She drove off with my heart, I gotta let her know.  
Need the girl in that little, red Rodeo.  
Texas plates, candy-apple red Rodeo"

"Have you seen Hermione Granger?" that was question he asked over and over again. Even people who still hated him, people he didn't like and people he didn't know.

He asked everyone and asked more than once.

"Ginny, I have to find her. Do you know where she went?"

"Well, you know where her parents live and you know that could be where she's gone and you know that you didn't hear this from me."

"Ginerva Weasley, you are a goddess. Thank you so much," he said running out the door.

"I didn't say a thing!" she shouted after him. Draco didn't hear a word. He had already turned on the engine of the car he'd bought her even though he didn't know why she wanted it.

The plate read CDYAPLE and it was bright red. The car she had dreamed of owning and wanted. The reason they were fighting and the reason he knew he loved her. Guess some things are worth chasing.


End file.
